Phenakism
by Tennaisance
Summary: Dunia ini sekadar panggung sandiwara. Kematian itu menakutkan, tapi tak ada apa-apanya dibanding setan berwujud manusia. Tanganya merangkul hangat namun, di balik tubuhnya terdapat senapan yang siap dilesatkan. Hanya topeng yang mereka perlihatkan, tidak lebih untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak diketahui olehnya. /No flame/ DLDR/ #1stCheerForTenten


**Phenakism**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Fr** **om Us to Our**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **#1stCheerForTenten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap, itulah respon yang pertama kali disampaikan oleh inderanya saat ia merasakan kelopak matanya terbuka. Menyesuaikan diri dengan sedikit cahaya yang menyusup lewat tirai, ia menjumpai langit-langit yang asing baginya. Iris cokelat itu bergerak liar ke sekeliling ruangan, tak ada satu pun yang dikenalinya di sana.

Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ah, kau sudah

sadar," Seorang lelaki, dan ia terdengar sangat lega. Figur jangkung itu menyalakan lampu dan melangkah masuk dengan membawa nampan yang memuat satu set cangkir.

"Dokter sudah memeriksamu, katanya tak ada cedera yang serius. Hanya saja, memar di punggungmu harus diberikan salep," Ia meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dan menunjukkan satu botol kecil pada sosok yang masih terbaring dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau beruntung, Tuan Itachi menolongmu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika orang lain yang menemukanmu," lanjutnya setelah mengulas senyum singkat, lalu berdiri mengecek properti di kamar itu.

Tuannya menyuruhnya untuk mengecek kondisi gadis yang ditemukannya dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri di depan sebuah bar. Selagi lelaki itu menjelaskan kalau ia boleh tinggal di sana sampai kondisinya pulih, ia mengamati lelaki itu.

Rambut pirangnya yang kira-kira sebahu diikatnya dengan rapi namun, beberapa helai yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya tidak mengganggu pemandangan sama sekali. Setelan yang dikenakannya jelas menunjukkan posisinya sebagai _butler_ di rumah itu.

Tak melihat adanya tanda bahaya dari lelaki itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ini di mana?" dilihatnya lelaki itu berbalik dan membantunya untuk duduk dari posisinya yang berbaring.

"Astaga, maafkan aku, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Deidara dan kau

berada di Mansion Uchiha, Sayang," Ia membantunya duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ di belakangnya.

Deidara menyodorkan cangkir yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kasihan sekali, suaramu sampai serak begitu."

"Terima kasih," bisiknya sebelum meneguk cairan beraroma _citrus_ dari dalam cangkir. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah lelaki bermata biru yang memandanginya lekat, membuatnya merasa seolah diawasi.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud memandangimu seperti itu." Tukasnya cepat setelah menyadari kalau tatapannya membuat ' _tamu_ ' tuannya tak nyaman. "Tasmu kutaruh di sana," ia menunjukkan tas berwarna hijau tosca yang tergeletak di atas meja kayu.

Deidara menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, "Dan, errr, aku, maksudku, kami minta maaf." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "Kami membuka tasmu untuk menemukan kartu identitasmu, Tenten."

Tenten.

Apakah ia Tenten? Ia memandang lelaki yang masih menunduk dan tas yang tergeletak itu secara bergantian. Rasa sakit menjalari sisi kepalanya saat ia memikirkan satu kata yang dikatakan _butler_ itu sebagai namanya. Tenten? Ia menggeleng, ia tak ingat siapa namanya.

Menyadari gadis itu tak bereaksi apapun selama beberapa saat, Deidara yang tengah menanti maaf darinya mendongak hanya untuk mendapati gadis itu berurai air mata.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Rasa panik mulai menyerangnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menyibak untaian rambut cokelat yang mulai berjatuhan menutupi wajah gadis itu.

Tenten.

Suara Deidara semakin samar di telinganya.

Tenten.

Jika ia bukan pemilik nama itu, lantas siapa namanya?

Tenten.

Semakin ia mencoba mengingat identitasnya, semakin hebat pula rasa sakit itu menekan sisi kepalanya.

Tenten.

Isakan tangis yang didorong rasa putus asa karena tak dapat mengingat apa pun mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku ..., " samar suaranya terdengar bergetar di tengah tangisnya. Dengan susah payah ia mendorong udara keluar dari tenggorokannya yang seakan mengecil.

"Aku ..., " ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Putih, Deidara dan seisi kamar berubah menjadi warna putih. Teriakan penuh kepanikan Deidara adalah hal terakhir yang di dengarnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

 **oOo**

Pengap. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya kini Tenten merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa bernapas. Seolah pasokan oksigen di bumi ini enyah tanpa berbekas. Keadaan tersebut memaksa kedua matanya terbuka, meskipun dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dirinya masih ingin berada di posisi seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya ia singkap sedikit begitu setengah kesadarannya berangsur kembali. Jangan bertanya bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Tertidur di ranjang orang asing, berada di dalam rumah orang lain, parahnya lagi bahkan ia tak dapat mengingat siapa namanya dan bagaimana bisa sampai seseorang yang seingatnya bernama Uchiha Itachi itu menemukannya tergeletak di depan bar.

"Kupikir kau sudah menjadi mayat yang terbujur kaku."

Suara seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang mengejutkannya. Tanpa bersuara, kepalanya seolah akan memutar 360 derajat meskipun itu tak dapat ia lakukan. Mendapati seorang pria berdiri menghadap jendela kaca megah berkilau yang sepertinya tak dapat ditembus oleh peluru jenis apapun.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Ia tidak mau lagi berbelit-belit seperti yang terjadi dengan _butler_ berambut kuning tadi. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengingatnya."

Bak seorang pahlawan misterius yang keluar dari kegelapan, pria bertubuh kekar tersebut juga perlahan keluar dari sisi gelap ruangan. Menuju sisi ranjang yang mendapat sedikit pancaran cahaya lampu di atas laci kayu berukiran rumit.

Setelan formal membalut tubuhnya, kemeja putih menjadi dasaran penampilannya. Kedua tangan berada dalam saku.

"Kau, adalah gadis belum cukup umur. Yang memaksa masuk ke dalam bar khusus dewasa." ujarnya tenang.

Kening Tenten berkerut mendengar pria itu mengatakan keburukannya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pertamanya. Ia tak lantas berbicara. Gadis itu terus bersabar mendengar penjelasan dari pria bergaris tegas di bagian tulang hidungnya itu.

"Entah bagaimana akal cerdikmu bermain. Tapi dengan begitu mudahnya kau bisa masuk ke dalam dan mulai mengacau di sana."

"T-Tunggu! Mengacau? Apa yang kulakukan?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan gadis muda di depannya ini.

"Sepertinya memang kepalamu terbentur cukup keras di atas meja _disc jockey_ , hingga kau melupakan saat-saat itu." katanya dengan nada suara rendah.

"Bisa Tuan jelaskan saja tanpa perlu mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang tidak terlalu aku pedulikan itu?"

Wajah pria itu berubah dingin.

"Maksudku ... aku benar-benar ingin tahu inti permasalahan ini dan bagaimana akhirnya Tuan menemukanku dan membawaku ke mari." selanya. Ia takut jika perkataanya tadi membuat pria itu marah.

"Memar di punggungmu, seragam terkoyakmu, dan parut di dahimu. Kau orang asing yang baru kutemui, dan kau pikir ke mana aku akan membawamu jika aku menemukanmu tergeletak di depan pintu _bar_?" ia bertanya balik dengan nada rendah.

Tenten diam lalu menunduk lemas. Kedua jemarinya bermain di atas pangkuannya. Wajahnya lesu dengan hembusan napas berat.

Secara tiba-tiba, Tenten menegakkan kembali badannya dan menatap pria itu antusias. Ia ingin kembali bertanya namun, kali ini dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Lalu siapa kau? Dan ... bagaimana bisa kau yang menemukan aku di sana?" Jelas terlihat perubahan sikap pria itu. Yang tadinya tegas dan penuh percaya diri, berganti menunjukkan sikap tak wajar. Seolah ada sesuatu yang sukar untuk di katakan. Dalam sekejap mata, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Meski ia tahu, tidak ada apapun yang dapat

dilihat karena ruangan dalam keadaan setengah gelap.

"Tuan ..."

Ia sempat berdeham sebelum mulai menjawab. Bagaimanapun, ia Itachi tak bisa menghindari pertanyaan itu.

"Karena aku, yang sebelumnya menemanimu terjun ke lantai dansa sebelum semua itu terjadi." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya tak nyaman.

 **oOo**

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun terlihat sibuk menata piring dan gelas di atas meja makan. Hidangan mewah tersaji di sana. Aroma daging asap mengusik indera penciuman dua makhluk berbeda gender yang menemaninya. Si gadis tampak canggung menerima perlakuan dari wanita berpakaian _maid_ itu.

"Saya ambilkan, ya, Nona?!" tawar Shizune, hendak mengambil piring si gadis.

"Tidak perlu. Saya bisa mengambilnya sendiri, terima kasih," si gadis menolak secara secara halus.

Hening-suasana yang tergambar saat ini. Sepeninggalan Shizune, satu kata pun tak keluar dari bibir keduanya. Tenten-si gadis hanya memerhatikan piring tak berisi. Sementara, sulung Uchiha tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ayo makan!" ajak Itachi, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Gadis bercepol di hadapannya mengangguk, sambil meraih centong nasi berwarna biru itu.

Jari-jari mungil itu gemetar, tak mampu mengenggam benda yang diinginkannya. Belum sempat menyendok, centong nasi jatuh ke tempat semula.

"Keadaanmu sangat tidak baik," lontar Itachi.

Tenten menunduk. Cairan bening tampak di ujung matanya. Separah itukah keadaannya?

Tanpa memedulikan Tenten, laki-laki bermata hitam itu sibuk menyendok nasi dan beberapa lauk.

"Buka mulutmu!" pinta Itachi-terdengar lembut.

Sendok makan berisi beberapa butir nasi, dan suiran ayam berada tepat di depan wajah gadis bermata _hazel_ itu. Itachi memerintahkan tangan kanannya membawa sang sendok ke mulut Tenten.

Satu suapan, tak ada penolakan. Tenten mengunyah makanan pelan-pelan. Ia terlihat gugup namun, tetap menyunggingkan senyum untuk Tuannya.

"Tuan ...?"

"Panggil saja Itachi."

"Ke ..., kenapa kau baik padaku? Kau tidak salah? Berbuat ini pada gadis aneh yang tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri? Bahkan, namanya saja, ia lupa ..."

Gadis itu memotong pembicaraannya. Warna bola mata yang serupa dengan rambutnya berkaca-kaca. Takut, sedih, bingung bercampur aduk, terlihat jelas di wajah Tenten.

"Bukankah, setiap manusia diciptakan untuk saling tolong-menolong? Sudah sewajarnya aku bersikap seperti ini, apalagi pada gadis di bawah umur sepertimu."

Itachi mengutuk mulutnya dalam hati. Pasalnya, ucapannya tadi terdengar seperti seorang guru yang sedang mengajarkan murid-muridnya. Kaku. Teoritis. Dan, apa pun namanya. Sedangkan, sang murid hanya mengangguk paham, merasa jawaban gurunya masuk akal.

Itachi bernapas lega karena, tak ada pertanyaan lagi yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Acara menyuapi masih terjadi. Tenten dengan lahap mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Tak lupa, bibir berwarna merah itu menyunggingkan senyum.

Hatinya berdesir, saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah tersenyum itu. Saat si gadis menikmati suapan terakhir, Itachi membuang pandangannya agar tak terlalu lama menatap Tenten.

 **oOo**

Detak jam dinding mendominasi ruang tamu. Pria berambut hitam yang memiliki garis tegas di bagian tulang hidungnya itu, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu." Suara serak menyapa gendang telinganya. Sosok gadis bercepol dua tertangkap penglihatannya.

"Maaf ..." Tenten mengulang kata itu sambil membungkuk.

"Deidara, bawa dia ke Shizune!" perintah Itachi, tak merespon ucapan si gadis.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Tunggu. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Pria berambut kuning di sampingnya tertawa, saat Tenten melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Dengar! Tuan Itachi akan mengajakmu belanja. Dia tidak akan pergi dengan gadis yang penampilannya buruk seperti ini," telunjuknya menyentuh bahu si gadis yang terbalut kaos lengan pendek berwarna hijau muda.

Tenten mengangguk paham.

Sebelum pergi, matanya melirik Itachi yang sedang sibuk bermain _handphone_. Kemudian sang _butler_ membawa Tenten masuk ke sebuah ruang yang berada di samping tangga.

Sepeninggalan dua makhluk berbeda _gender_ itu, hanya Itachi penghuni ruang tamu. Ia menarik napas sejenak, sambil menyandarkan diri ke sofa. Belum sempat memejamkan mata, dering _handphone_ mengusik pendengarannya.

Diraihnya benda mungil berwarna putih yang tergeletak di atas meja televisi. Deretan huruf tertulis di layar, mengartikan sebuah panggilan masuk.

" _Tenten, di mana kau? Setelah mengacaukan usahaku, kau pergi seenaknya. Siapa laki-laki yang kau goda, hah? Di mana dia menampungmu? Cepat katakan!_ " Suara di seberang sana terus berceloteh.

"Siapa kau?" balas Itachi, setelah lawan bicaranya diam.

"Hahaha ..., aku adalah bos dari gadis yang kau tampung. Bagaimana, puas dengan pelayanan gadis kecil itu? Sekarang, cepat katakan di mana kalian. Kau harus membayar semuanya."

 _Tut ..., tut ..., tut ..._

Sambungan terputus. Tangannya mengepal handphone si gadis. Bukan untuk merusak benda mungil itu namun, wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyakitimu!" janji Itachi terdengar lirih.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan. Saat pertama kali matanya menatap gadis bermata _hazel_ itu ketika berdansa, ia melihat ada rasa takut, sedih, dan bingung di sana-sama seperti tatapan yang ia dapati di meja makan.

Hati kecilnya berkata, bahwa ia harus melindungi gadis itu.

Meski, tidak tahu niatnya sebagai kewajiban setiap manusia yang harus saling menolong, atau lebih dari itu.

"Kau milikku, Tenten."

 **oOo**

Tenten mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya, panci di atas kompor meletup menguarkan aroma sup yang menggugah selera, gadis itu tersenyum, ini sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia berbalik saat mendengar suara datar menginterupsi kegiatannya, Itachi berdiri di bawah pintu dapur dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi dibalik saku celana kerjanya, jas hitam tersampir di bahunya yang lebar pertanda lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Ah, Tuan, aku memasak hari ini, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku."

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir _pink_ -nya, Itachi berjalan melewati meja makan besar, "Terima kasih, aku akan makan setelah mandi."

Sulung Uchiha itu menyeret langkahnya menaiki tangga, Tenten mengernyit mendapati ujung celana bahan yang dipakai Itachi sedikit gelap, juga bercak kehitaman yang menempel di kaus kakinya, kepalanya menggeleng, mungkin itu hanya permainan cahaya lampu, gadis itu kembali pada rutinitasnya, menyiapkan makanan.

 **oOo**

"Tuan, apa kau memanggilku?" kepala cokelat itu menyembul dari balik pintu kayu jati berpelitur mengilat, Itachi mempersilakan Tenten menempati kursi putar di depannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" sebuah foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel Itachi membuat kening gadis itu terlipat.

"Tidak."

Sudah Itachi duga, sejak pertama kali gadis itu terbangun dan menampakkan raut bingung, takut dan sakit. Itachi menaruh curiga, gadis itu sudah mengalami banyak tekanan dalam hidupnya.

"Dia orang yang membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang," tegasnya.

Tenten membeku. Maksud Uchiha ini apa?

"Dia yang membuatmu bisa berkeliaran di dalam bar khusus dewasa. Intinya, dia yang menjualmu untuk menambah pundi-pundi hartanya."

Kepala Tenten terasa berat, informasi dari Itachi membuatnya pusing. Ada apa? Mengapa? Kenapa? Mengapa? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang beterbangan dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, Tenten. Mulai sekarang, kau bebas, aku akan membahagiakanmu."- _Karena mulai sekarang, kau milikku._

"Istirahatlah, kau tampak pucat."

Gadis itu menyeret langkahnya keluar dari ruang kerja Itachi, berusaha mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi. Satu yang dia yakini, ada sebagian besar dalam hatinya yang lega mendengar kata bebas keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

 **oOo**

"Deidara, aku tahu kau di sana, keluarlah."

Desahan lemah keluar dari bibir sang _butler blonde_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik pintu,

"Kau membunuh tiga orang berturut-turut hanya karena satu gadis asing yang baru kau kenal semalam. Kau lebih dari gila, Uchiha!" geramnya.

Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat membentuk seringai kejam, "Kau tahu pasti caraku bermain, Dei."

Sang lawan bicara mendengus, "Kau kejam, Uchiha."

Lelaki itu berjalan melewati Itachi yang duduk dengan tangan membersihkan moncong _revolver_ yang masih panas,

"Mereka yang menyakiti milikku akan merasakan hal yang sama, Deidara."

 **oOo**

Lelaki berusia seperempat abad itu bangkit, berjalan dalam keremangan malam, kakinya berhenti sejenak, mata hitamnya mengawasi figur Tenten yang sedang tidur memunggungi pintu, entah angin apa yang membuatnya melangkah ke sana, menghampiri sang gadis yang kini berkalang mimpi.

"Tenten ..."

Bisikan itu lirih, seperti angin malam yang membelai dedaunan. Dia menyelipkan sejumput anak rambut yang tergerai di atas bantal, bibirnya mendekati kening gadis itu, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di sana.

Getaran dari ponselnya membuat aura lelaki itu menggelap, matanya menatap tirai jendela yang melambai pelan.

Dia menarik napas pelan, tangannya membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan, "Aku menginginkanmu, Tenten." Seolah tak cukup dengan satu kecupan, kecupan lainnya muncul di berbagai tempat, bibir gadis itu yang sedikit terbuka juga jadi sasarannya,

"Manis. Apa seperti ini rasa memilikimu, Sayang?"

Telunjuknya menyusuri bahu gadis itu yang terbuka, menuliskan namanya di sana, lenguhan pelan dari sang gadis tak dia hiraukan, keningnya menyatu dengan kening Tenten.

"Tuan!"

"Sshh, jangan bersuara. Ada yang mengawasi kita."

Gadis itu menurut, dirapatkannya tubuh mungilnya pada dada bidang lelaki itu, mencari perlindungan di sana,

"Kau tidak membohongiku, kan?" bisiknya pelan.

"Tidak, mereka siap menodongkankan pistolnya ke kepalamu begitu kau berbalik."

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Tuan Uchiha!" suaranya bergetar takut, iris cokelatnya memancarkan rasa gugup yang sangat kentara.

"Kau! Jangan bawa aku ke dalam masalahmu." Bukan hanya suaranya, kini badannya ikut gemetar

Itachi menyeringai, "Bukan aku yang membawamu masuk ke masalahku, Sayang. Justru kau yang membawa masalah itu datang kemari."

Telunjuknya menyentil jidat gadis itu, tangannya mendekap punggung rapuh di depannya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Tenten terdiam, masih mencerna kalimat Itachi.

"Dengar aku, kalau mereka berhasil masuk, kau lari ke dapur dan cabut pipa gas, lalu selamatkan dirimu lewat jalan bawah tanah yang pintunya terletak di belakang rak buku, aku dan Deidara akan menghadapi mereka."

"Mereka itu siapa?"

"Anak buah orang yang membuatmu seperti sekarang." Jawaban itu keluar seiring dengan napas yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"A-A-Aku ...," gugup. Itachi tahu, gadis ini bingung, diciumnya bibir Tenten dengan pelan, membagi sedikit keberanian padanya, gadis itu tak menolak, dia justru mengalungkan tangannya ke leher lelaki itu.

"Dengan aku, Tenten," bisiknya di sela ciuman yang berlangsung, "aku entah kenapa menyayangimu, aku berjanji akan melindungimu, maka dari itu kau harus bersikap kooperatif, sekarang kau bangun,"

Hembusan napas terdengar, "Keluar dari kamar ini dan lari ke dapur."

Tenten mengangguk, bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Itachi, pandangan matanya sendu seolah tidak ingin jauh dari kenyamanan dipelukan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya dua hari yang lalu.

Tatapan Itachi membuatnya menyeret langkah, "Jangan takut, aku di sini."

Suara itu terdengar seiring dengan letusan senjata api yang entah pelatuknya ditarik oleh siapa.

Tentan berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, lengannya menyeka air mata yang mengalir, dia takut, sangat takut.

 **oOo**

Gadis itu, Tenten, berlari menuruni tangga spiral menuju lantai satu. Sempat Tenten tersandung kakinya sendiri, nyaris terjatuh, namun ia kembali menyeimbangkan diri dan terus memacu lari. Ia sempat mendengar sayup-sayup keributan dari kamar, namun suara tersebut berangsur menghilang seiring ia menuruni tangga.

Tenten berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar suara ledakan pistol kedua tadi.

Ia mengingat perintah Itachi yang tersusun mengurut di memori, ia harus pergi ke dapur, mencabut pipa gas, lalu melarikan diri ke balik rak buku menuju ruang tanah. Ia tahu, salah satu rak buku di ruang perpustakaan memiliki pintu rahasia, di mana ketika satu jilid buku tertentu ditarik dari tempatnya berada, maka otomatis rak tersebut akan mengayun terbuka, memperlihatkan tangga batu spiral menuju dasar yang gelap.

 _"Aku, entah kenapa menyayangimu, aku berjanji akan melindungimu, maka dari itu kau harus kooperatif."_

Suara itu, bariton yang menyusun kata per kata menjadi kalimat manis, berselipkan nada perintah di akhir kalimat. Tenten dibuat terngiang-ngiang, sudut mata Tenten sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu mengalirkan air mata, dan berkali-kali juga berusaha ia hapus.

Lelaki itu, Uchiha Itachi, dia menyelamatkan Tenten dari lingkaran hitam sehitam sudut kehidupan malam. Dia yang meski mencoba mendominasi dirinya, menundukkan kepala dan merendahkan bahu Tenten ketika berhadapan dengannya, sekali lihat pun Tenten sadar bahwa pria itu berkepribadian buruk.

Tapi dialah yang menyelamatkan Tenten, sekaligus memberikan semangkuk kasih sayang, antidot luka yang selama ini ia dapatkan di masa lalu. Dari informasi Itachi, Tenten adalah salah satu gadis penghibur di sebuah klab. Terkadang terbersit harapan, apakah ia masih perawan atau tidak.

Melihat Uchiha Itachi, Tenten beranggapan bahwa tidak semua orang jahat tak bisa melakukan kebaikan. Setidaknya itu adalah harapan bagi Tenten, Itachi nampak _jahat namun tidak jahat_ di matanya.

Kakinya menginjak ujung tangga, ia sampai di lantai satu. Ia segera berlari menuju dapur. Tenten bertanya-tanya, apakah Itachi hendak meledakkan rumah ini?

Tapi ia tak bisa melanggar perintah Itachi. Tenten tahu, Itachi pasti punya rencana lain.

Pintu kayu didorong, ia menyisir pandangan ke sekitar dapur, mencari tabung gas. Ia menemukan tabung gas besar di sudut dapur, dengan pipa menyambung ke kompor yang nampak profesional. Tenten berlari ke sana.

Tangan kurus Tenten sedikit takut untuk menyentuh pipa tersebut. Ia memutar kran tabung, melepas kepala pipa. Terdengar suara _psssh_ nyaring ketika kepala pipa dicabut, kadar gas dengan cepat memenuhi ruangan. Tenten menutup mulut dan hidung memakai tangan, ia segera keluar dari dapur, berderap menuju perpustakaan.

Ketika ujung kaki Tenten menyentuh pintu ruang perpustakaan, sepintas pikiran memasuki otaknya.

Apakah Itachi benar-benar dapat menyelamatkan diri?

Tangan yang telah melingkari gagang pintu, kini jatuh lemas. Ia teringat oleh gas yang menyebar ke seisi dapur.

Mungkin Tenten bisa saja selamat dengan bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah.

Tapi tidak menjamin apakah Itachi serta Deidara bisa selamat dari ledakan gas.

Tenten yakin sekali, ia diperintahkan untuk mencabut pipa gas oleh Itachi untuk diledakan. Percikan api yang menyembur dari selongsong pistol ketika timah panas dimuntahkan, pasti bisa memicu ledakan. Tenten punya dugaan kalau saat ini Itachi dan Deidara sedang menggempur pihak lawan yang hendak menculiknya pergi, mungkin rencana Itachi nanti adalah memancing mereka ke lantai satu.

Tapi apakah Itachi dan Deidara dijamin selamat? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Rahang Tenten merapat, ia mengepalkan kedua tangan. Tidak bisa, ia harus mengajak mereka berdua untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tenten menyesal karena ia mencabut pipa tersebut tanpa berpikir-pikir dulu.

Tenten memutar badan, ia berlari menuju tangga. Namun sebelum ia mencapai tangga, terdengar suara gaduh dari tangga, kemudian sekelompok orang jatuh berguling-guling hingga dasar tangga.

Kaki Tenten sontak berhenti.

Tenten tidak mengenali kelompok orang tersebut, mayoritas pria berjas hitam, semuanya memegang pistol. Kemudian, disusul Itachi yang muncul di dasar tangga.

"Tuan Itachi!" Tenten menyambut kedatangan Itachi dengan senyum sumringah.

Pria bermanik hitam itu menoleh, datar dan dingin seperti biasa, sudut bibirnya menarik kurva kecil ke atas.

"Tenten, sudah kukatakan padamu untuk segera bersembunyi di bawah tanah," kata Itachi.

Tenten menggeleng, "Aku tak mau pergi kalau kau tidak ikut pergi!"

Itachi menuruni satu anak tangga lagi. Tepat ketika sosok Itachi benar-benar tak ditutupi halauan dinding, sebuah pucuk pistol terarah ke belakang kepala Itachi.

Tenten terbelalak.

Hingga Itachi benar-benar berjalan menjauh dari tangga, mendekati Tenten, sosok si pemilik pistol semakin terlihat.

Deidara.

"D-Deidara!" Tenten berteriak, menutup mulut memakai kedua tangan. Wajah Tenten memucat.

Itachi menyadari perubahan sikap Tenten, ia berbalik untuk melihat ke belakang.

"Aku baru tahu Uchiha bisa bodoh."

Pelatuk pistol ditekan.

Timah panas menembus tengkorak Itachi, Itachi terbelalak tepat ketika satu kali detak jantungnya menjadi yang terakhir untuk Itachi.

Bahu Tenten menegang, pita suara Tenten memberontak, berteriak, disertai air mata yang kunjung menderas. Ia menjeritkan nama Itachi.

Tubuh tegap Itachi jatuh ke ubin dingin, kolam darah mengalir dari lubang tengkorak Itachi, mengubang ke sekeliling tubuhnya. Mata Itachi tak sempat menutup sebagai ucapan perpisahan kepada dunia.

Itachi tewas dalam keadaan terbelalak.

Muncung pistol Deidara turun, masih mengeluarkan asap tipis, Deidara memandang datar kepergian Itachi, yang dipaksa pergi olehnya.

"Peranmu selesai," gumam Deidara, tenang. Bariton suaranya berbeda dibanding yang Deidara keluarkan sebelumnya.

Pita suara Tenten berteriak keputusasaan, "K-Kenapa kaulakukan itu, Deidara?! Kenapa kau membunuh Itachi?!"

Deidara menoleh kepada Tenten.

Pintu dapur yang tak tertutup rapat, menguarkan bau gas yang kuat. Bau itu membuat lutut Tenten gemetar.

Tidak ada gurat emosi di wajah Deidara, hanya sebuah senyum tanpa makna.

"Itachi hanya sebagai pion kudaku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, Tenten."

Manik Tenten membelalak tak mengerti, bibirnya kelu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa, cerita Itachi dari awal hingga akhir padamu terdengar tidak logis?"

"Apa?"

"Dia partner dansamu di klab, kemudian dia berkata bahwa dia menemukanmu di depan pintu klab dalam keadaan pingsan, kemudian kau dibawa kemari. Dari sana saja kau harusnya sudah menilai, kan?"

Alis Tenten bertaut, ia tidak paham apa maksud Deidara. Mengapa semua ini terasa membingungkan untuknya?

"Sepertinya obat Itachi membuatmu pingsan sekaligus amnesia parah, ya?" Deidara kembali berkata, "Dia bohong padamu."

Bohong?

Tenten berupaya untuk tidak memercayai Deidara, ia tidak ingin memercayai orang yang telah membunuh di depan matanya barusan. Apakah perkataan seorang pembunuh harus dipercaya?

"Kau memang gadis yang bekerja di klab malam itu, tapi kau tidak menjual tubuh meskipun kau di bawah umur. Kau bekerja diam-diam agar bisa membiayai uang sekolahmu, sejak Ayahmu sudah tiada, dan Ibumu sakit-sakitan."

Tergugu. Tenten tidak bergerak sama sekali, berbicara pun ia tak yakin mampu menyuarakan pikirannya.

Kenapa Deidara bisa tahu sejauh itu?

"Aku tahu karena aku adalah manajer yang menerima lamaran pekerjaanmu ke klab itu," Deidara seakan tahu apa yang Tenten bingungkan, "klab itu dikelola olehku, tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi. Itachi mengenalku sebatas pelayan saja. Aku bukan pelayan yang Itachi kurung di rumahnya tanpa diperbolehkan pergi keluar, karena aku juga seorang kaki tangan Uchiha."

Bau gas menusuk hidung Tenten, Tenten yakin bahwa ia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Namamu memang Tenten, Mitoshi Tenten, itu nama lengkapmu. Ada satu orang Uchiha yang mengetahui keberadaan klabku, Uchiha Sasuke, dia menyarankan klabku kepada Itachi. Sasuke adalah adik Itachi, tapi tinggal berjauhan dengannya."

"Sasuke tahu kalau klab itu milikku, dia memang jenius brengsek, tapi dia tidak menyebutkan namaku kepada Itachi. Itachi akhirnya datang ke klabku karena tertarik. Di saat itulah, dia tertarik padamu."

Kepala Tenten sakit, ia seperti melihat potongan memori, namun melintas dan hilang begitu saja. Ia menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

"Sejak itu dia sering berkunjung ke klabku, membuatku tidak bisa pergi mengatur klabku, tapi CCTV selalu membantu sebagai mata ketigaku. Aku melihat, Itachi mengajakmu ikut minum bersamanya, tanpa kautahu kalau minuman tersebut sudah diberi obat oleh Itachi. Dia bermaksud memilikimu, merebutmu dari tanda kepemilikanku atas hakmu."

Deidara tersenyum, sorot matanya tidak bisa dibaca. Tenten mulai merasa lututnya dapat jatuh kapan saja.

"Tidakkah kautahu kalau Itachi mendapatkan telepon dari seorang yang mengaku sebagai pemilik klabku? Itu adalah suaraku yang sudah kuubah memakai mesin pengubah, aku mendukung lakon palsunya, mengikuti permainan Itachi. Itachi saat itu percaya saja bahwa telepon itu dari si pemilik klab, karena memang mengherankan kalau kau menghilang dan si pemilik tidak tahu, tentu saja si pemilik bertanya kepada saksi mata di sekitar, kan? Dari sanalah Itachi mengira kalau bagaimana alamatnya bisa diketahui karena informasi dari saksi mata.

"Lalu, aku mengirimi kabar kalau orang-orang pihak klab mendatangi kediamannya, Itachi sudah memprediksi kalau orang-orang tersebut akan datang ke rumahnya. Aku juga mengirimi pesan padanya kalau orang-orang tersebut bahkan sudah berada di balik jendela kamarmu, memanjati balkon, tadi, ketika kau terlelap."

Lutut Tenten sukses jatuh, ia kehilangan tenanganya. Ia tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa.

Ia sudah tertipu dari awal.

"Kuturuti lakonnya, dan kuakhiri juga perannya," Deidara menoleh sekilas kepada jasad Itachi, "juga kuakhiri semua drama ini."

Pistol Deidara diangkat ke atas.

Senyum Deidara terulas untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Karena dibanding melihatmu membenciku karena aku melakukan semua ini, serta melihatmu terus saja terbayangi kematian Itachi, lebih baik aku mengakhiri semua drama ini, kan?"

Poni Deidara disingkap, memperlihatkan sebuah mata yang tertutupi oleh alat. Alat yang membantu Deidara untuk melihat jarak yang sangat dekat di kejauhan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sekaligus terakhir.

"Sejak kau menjadi pelayan di klabku, aku sudah jatuh hati kepada pelayan bernama Tenten, yang selalu kutonton sosoknya dari balik layar CCTV."

Pita suara Tenten berteriak, disertai pelatuk yang ditarik ke belakang.

Kemudian semua hitam, sebelum Tenten merasakan panas membakar sekujur tubuhnya, panas tak tertahankan.

Mansion tersebut terbakar, menghanguskan sekotak drama, yang diakhiri oleh seorang pria pecinta ledakan.

Mati bersama ledakan dan gadis yang dicintainya, adalah salah satu keinginan terbesar seorang Deidara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Phenakism**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prolog**_

Terkadang, kematian bukanlah bagian tersedih. Bisa menjadi hal yang paling membahagiakan jika kalian dalam keadaan yang membuat hal itu terjadi. Misalnya, ketika kau berdiri di antara dua pilar kuat, yang saling menyerang tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti.

Dahulu aku sempat berpikir, bahwa kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi segera kubuang jauh hal itu setelah aku mengetahui satu hal. Mendiang Ibuku pernah berkata,

 _'Darimana kau datang, dan ke mana kau akan berakhir, itu bukanlah hal yang harus kau pikirkan. Hidup terlalu singkat jika kau hanya menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu yang masih samar bagimu. Kau hanya hidup sekali, atau lebih jika kau beruntung. Saat kau mati, sesungguhnya kau tidak. benar-benar mati. Karena jiwamu adalah abadi'_

 _'Semuanya sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, tidak ada lagi penyesalan ... Maka dari itu, setelah semuanya terjadi, tetaplah jadi kuat dan pemberani. Jangan menangis hanya karena kau meninggalkan orang-orang yang cintai. Karena sampai kapanpun, kenangan, itu akan selalu berjalan bersamamu.'_

"Dalam damai, kelak aku akan bersama dengan Itachi. Atau mungkin Deidara. Namun dengan siapapun itu, aku di sini dan aku sudah mengerti. Semuanya terasa jelas dan tidak perlu ada hal yang kusesali." - _Tenten Mitoshi_

 **THE END**

Haiiii semuaa~ (*´∇｀*) Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian di hari pertama event #1stCheerForTenten ini X"3 Dan sebagai permulaan, kami selaku panitia (Chrysanthemum) mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic oneshoot khusus untuk kalian nikmati dan semoga kalian suka dengan karya kami （⌒_⌒）

Dan perlu kalian ketahui, event ini masih berlanjut sampai tanggal 4 Februari nanti. Bagi kalian yang berniat untuk meramaikan event Tenten kali ini, silahkan hubungi kami melalui PM atau bisa ke salah satu akun di bio kami.

Sekian dan terimakasih. Akhir kata~ see you minna ヽ(^◇^*)/ Semangat ramaikan lemari archive Tenten di dunia per- fanfictionan Indonesia. Kami tunggu karya kalian! ヽ(●´∀｀●)ﾉ


End file.
